OC CLASH - The Dream Traveller Vs The Writer!
by Heavy Lok
Summary: A collaborated One-shot between Heavy Lok's OC against Xantrax-42's OC, Blaze Akechi the Dream Traveller! If you are a fan of Xantrax-42, read this One-shot and find out what happens! If you found this SLIGHTLY interesting, be sure to give our fanfics a read! They're more juicy than you can believe!


**Author's Notes:** Welcome, my fellow audience, to this One-shot! As a bit a fun, I decided to work with Xantrax-42, producing this mass of contradictions as a result!  
We eventually got bored and called it a day.

Anyways, read on and tell us what you think...if you can.  
Seriously, this one-shot has over 9,000 words. WHAT KIND OF ONE-SHOT THESE DAYS HAVE OVER 9,000 WORDS?!

All the mistakes have been edited and removed by me, also fixed the paragraphs written by Xantrax-42. (Except for the way he wrote them) Pretty messy stuff. Whew...

* * *

**OC CLASH!**

**{****The Dream Traveller Vs. The Writer!****}**

* * *

**-PART I-**

* * *

A normal day for a young teenager who had blonde hair as he looked at the sky with his different colored eyes. The wind blew gently as he felt a bit chilly. Luckily, his white jacket kept him warm. He walked down the street as he wondered if mysterious things would happen. But as he kept thinking while walking, he accidentally bumped into another person. He was shocked and started to help him, hoping that he's okay. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Besides them, the wind started to blow in a circle, swirling around like something strange was happening.

There he lay, beaten by the blundering of one so young, his brown jacket, with the back embossed with a peculiar emblem of intricate design, had now been stained by the ground itself. He grumbled to this, clearly irritated. The body off-balance, the brown eyes of a darker shade drawn to the circular wind, the man waved his hand, refusing assistance. "It's fine." He claimed, his tone indifferent as he gradually stood to his own two feet, the breeze bushing past the short black hair atop his head. "Uh?" Upon gazing the face of the boy before him, a state of familiarity washed over the busy mind - he had seen this individual before, a person of great popularity from a certain part of the country. "Django...? Solar Boy Django?"

"Eh?" The blonde hair boy was confused. No doubt, his face and his hairstyle looked exactly the same as Solar Boy Django, which made him confused by certain people because of his look-alike face. "Solar Boy Django?" He laughed in a silly way. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay? You look pretty beat up." He asked.

"I assure you, I'm fine." The man stated once more, his glare seemingly painful to glimpse. Turning his attention away from the teenager, the ever-freezing breeze built in strength, its presence pressing against their cheeks. It was strange - this was not the month in which the wind would become its strongest, making it abnormal at best. Suddenly, as if to confirm his troubled thoughts, a raging storm emerged from nowhere, propelling the two away. Regaining his footing with eyes sheltered, the tall man took a single glance, gasping softly in astonishment - it was a black portal, an ominous tear to another world. "Question..." He began, turning to the blonde-haired boy. "...where are the Pretty Cures? Surely, occasions such as these would call them into action."

This question surprised him as his eyes widened with surprise. How did he know the Pretty Cures, the legendary warriors? And how did he know everything? These questions flooded his mind, but he asked him anyway. "How did you know about the legendary warriors, mind if I ask? As for your question, I'm not pretty sure yet. But for such an occasion like this, they'll come into action soon." He answered. But he felt a shiver inside him as his eyes gazed at the black portal.

There was a sense of acquaintance in the boy's tone, a hint to his character. "Seriously...?" He asked, his voice dry. "It's practically common knowledge in Japan: _**'The Emissaries of Light Defeat the Malevolent Fusion.'**_ Something that big is impossible to escape the public." Brushing the grime from arms and legs, marching towards the sinister portal of mysterious origin, he spoke aloud his thoughts with back turned. "You speak as if you have met them. What did you do to earn that privilege? _Sleep_ with them?" Stern was his expression, the man reached out to the gateway, an icy cold sensation crawling up the arm. "If this was an Ero-Visual Novel, that would be quite the _**Harem Ending**_ - over twenty maidens with one boy. It would put Kirito from **'Sword Art Online'** to shame." One would normally chuckle, perhaps even laugh, but the man did no such thing - a never-ending gloom; an impassive individual.

The blonde teenage boy raised an eyebrow for a bit after what that man said. "Sleep with them, you say? Nah! I'm not that type of person." He said. As he looked at that man reaching out to the gateway, he felt a bad feeling about this. "And hey! I should tell you this. If you going to that portal, I don't what's inside but it's pretty dangerous." He said sternly.

"Dangerous...?" The man uttered, perplexed by such definition. "Are you implying that _FEAR_ has taken hold of you? That you dare not to enter?" He taunted, expecting nothing but silence as he turned his interest back to the tear, the heart beating with haste. "By the time Pretty Cure arrive, this gate would have undoubtedly closed - I have no intention of waiting." Taking the first step, the cold phenomenon spreading throughout his being, he paused for a moment, almost as if he was awaiting for the boy to follow suit.

Ever-so-suddenly, a quiet whisper echoed from the dark portal, the voice of a girl. "Help..." She was calling out, the sound of crying mixed into her sentence, as the girl abruptly screamed in absolute desperation. "HELP ME - KURUU...!"

The man's word hit the boy. He's right, he's actually right. Fear had taken over him, like his past that haunt him more. But as the voice of that girl screamed, he shook his head, facing that man with a serious expression. "Says _who?_ If that fear started to take hold of me, I would break it." He said. "And if I wanna fight alongside the Pretty Cure, then I will!" He then went in front of the portal. "I heard someone wishes for help inside this wormhole. Wanna go?" He asked the man.

A slight chuckle left his body, his eyelids closed to the display of the youth playing hero. Such role led to nothing but death. However, the man desired to see this through, to discover the source of this plea for help. "Be my guest." He said, intending to motivate the boy.

Soon, both entered the portal to a destination unknown, a light at the end of the tunnel. Upon exiting, the location in which they arrived could only be described with one word: Horror. It was a kingdom of ruin, massive chains protruded from the ground, piercing through buildings and various structures. The most prominent of them all was the castle itself. Fire reigned supreme, the land on the brink of madness with bodies of tiny creatures littered throughout, lifelessly left to rot.

It was Märchenland - a world of happiness lost forever.

* * *

**-PART II-**

* * *

The boy's eyes widened with shocked and horror. The land had become what the people call **_"Hell on Earth"._** Märchenland - the world of all fairy tales had become a kingdom of ruin. "What's going on here? What happened to Märchenland?!" He cried as he looked around. Then, his mind remembered someone here. "Candy...! Candy! Where's Candy?! And Pop! Where is he?!" He cried frantically as he went to the castle.

The world was beyond saving, the ashes in the air thick with decay. He felt nothing: No sorrow, no pain, simply the hollow gap of emptiness as he followed, marching with a calm aura. Making their way past the burning village, the road painted with limbs of the fallen, the two finally breached the castle walls, soldiers dead and the large chains sending the interior into disrepair. To many, this would be considered a ghastly sight. The Throne Room was no better - the brilliant light in which it originally possessed was no more, a dark mist hanging high in the air. A tall statue stood at the other end of this hall, once mighty and beloved now torn asunder by blackest chains - the Royale Queen was dead. "It's too late."

On the marble floor, two creatures lay in defeat, their crimson blood staining the ground, mixing together as loving siblings. However, one of them clung to life, mourning over the deceased. It wept in deepest sorrow, its white fur a mess as it cried out its brother's name, never to be heard.

The last surviving member of Märchenland, successor to the throne - Candy.

The boy noticed Candy over there but he also noticed someone other than her, lying there lifelessly. He felt the feeling of worry all over him as he rushed to Candy. "Candy! Candy!" He then ran to her as Candy looked at the boy with teary-eyes. She seemed to recognize him as she ran to him and hugged him while sobbing. He petted her head gently but worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened here?" He asked. "I-It's big brother-kuru! He...! He...!" Candy said while sobbing. The boy ran to her brother as he carried Candy. As he reached there, shock had completely covered his face. He knelt over there as he glanced at Candy's brother lifeless body, completely shocked. "P-Pop?"

Silence was the only thing that met the boy's question, the body still as a doll.

A tragic scene played out before the man's very eyes, his face cold and indifferent. Marching down the marble hall, his footsteps echoing ever-so-loudly, the man looked upon the saddened expression of Candy, wondering how this creature managed to survive for so long in spite of what happened. The surrounding mist gathered, seemingly alive with a mind of its own. "How unfortunate - I was under the impression the legendary Pretty Cure, perhaps even one, would have been able to avert such catastrophe. I am disappointed." Uncaring was his tone, the man spoke his mind, insulting the heroes of legend. "I suppose they are not so legendary as people consider them to be."

After listening to what that man said, he felt how cold he was for saying those words. He stood up and glare him with his narrowed eyes. "You jest so lightly at times of crisis?!" He asked. "If you think it's so unfortunate, then why aren't you helping?"

The words of a would-be hero, the words of a fool mislead by the concept of so-called 'Justice'. He returned the glare, piercing the eyes of different matching colour. "Help...? What is there left to _'help'?_" He emphasised, his voice suddenly strict as he took another step forward, walking towards the boy. "Between you and me, I am under the impression that _YOU_ are the one who has not performed enough _'helping'._" The dark mist drew to him, gradually enveloping his entire being. "What have you contributed that would have made a significant impact? What have you accomplished during your time _EXISTING?_ Nothing - that is how much. You are but a single individual seeking nothing but attention." The world slowly began to erode into a pitch-black light, the castle crumbling as parts of the ceiling collapsed. "A **FAKER.** That is what you are; that is what you will ever be in comparison to Pretty Cure. At least they _KNEW_ their _ROLES._"

Those words hit him a lot. Well, more than a flock of arrows piercing through his flesh. He didn't return the glare but still kept an eye on him. "What are you...?" He asked quietly.

"I have made my point." With the wave of a hand, the surrounding mist thickened in density, transmogrifying ever-so-suddenly into a solid object. Resting in his very palm radiating a dark mystical aura, its many pages opened for the man to exploit. "A typical person such as yourself deserves only contempt, but enough requisite small talk." Staring at the fairy of this land, her body shivering at the sight of a familiar tome, the person hung his hand over the book, commanding the pages as his voice reached its peak. "**I call upon thy name shrouded in history's past: _ZAKENNA!_**"

A sickening light erupted from the ancient sheets, a shadow escaping into reality itself. Its red eyes shimmered with hate, its sharpened teeth exposed for all to see with body coated in lines of glowing red. It outstretched its long arms, extending to each side of the Throne Room. Glaring at the boy with Candy in hand, the creature of the night announced its title. "MAGATSU-ZAKENNA!"

The man was not one to waste time. Therefore, he went straight to the point and provided the merciless order. "_Kill her._"

And with that, the monster swiftly obeyed.

* * *

**-PART III-**

* * *

The boy then held Candy protectively with his left hand as he drew his sword with his right hand. He then dodged it by jumping over it and glanced at the monster. 'Zakenna, huh? I guess that freak came from the darkness, it seems.' He thought. "Don't you dare hurt Candy, whoever you are!" He then charged at the Zakenna and slashed it with his sword as the monster growled in pain before it threw its fist at him but he swiftly dodged it and threw some kunais at it.

Upon impact, the monster fell to its knees, unable to continue. The man had anticipated such result, his grip tightening around the book. "Do not think for a second that you have the upper hand." Waving his hand over the book, a brilliant bright light enveloped the three, transporting them to a tower of metal overlooking a city below. Closing the covers shut, the morning breeze brushed past. "I will be generous, if only for today." He said, gazing upwards to the blue sky. "Call them. Let the world know how weak you are. Let the people know about your constant need for reinforcements, that you cannot win alone."

The boy then raised his eyebrows. Since when did this man could be so generous that he wanted him to summon them? Well, since he wanted to call the Pretty Cures, he then accepted it gladly. He then closed his eyes and clenched his heart calmly. 'Girls... If you can hear me, get over to this tower. I've been challenged by that whoever it is!' He thought with his heart.

In a matter of minutes, the Pretty Cures arrived. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Is Candy alright?" Happy, the leader of the group asked.

"She's alright. Right here." He gave Candy to her.

"Happy!" Candy cried as she hugged Happy as she petted her head gently, comforting her.

"Hey! Who're you?! What did you do to her?!" Sunny asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Everyone was here, much to the man's secret delight. "You really want to know, Hino Akane? You want to know what I've done to make Candy cry?" He began, his fists tightening. "I, Jin the Writer, killed Pop and **_DESTROYED_** Märchenland! THAT is what I have done." He uttered, his tone filled with pride.

Everyone was shocked that this man, who was named Jin, was the one who killed Pop and destroyed Märchenland. Anger built within the boy as he clenched his sword tightly. The Pretty Cures were both shocked as well, but the boy was even more shocked than them. His anger then burst out, glaring at Jin. "Why are you doing this?!" He shouted.

"Why have you killed Pop and every one of them in Märchenland?!" March roared.

Jin, a deep sigh leaving his lungs, was willing to answer Nao's angered question. Summoning a small book, the Writer revealed to them the colourful cover in which it possessed. "In my hand is YOUR story. The tales of five chosen warriors aiding the Dream Traveller." Opening its pages, the content that of smiles and laughter were depicted to the heroes, but as quickly as they were shown, the man tore the sheets and consumed them in azure flames. "It sickens me to the core, knowing that YOU are the main protagonist and how the legendary Pretty Cure have been reduced to nothing than your personal cheerleaders." He gritted his teeth, tossing the burning cover to the world below. "Your sister would undoubtably despise you. That is, if you have actually found her first. I may not know how long it has been since you began your journey, but judging from what I have gathered, YOU are a lousy brother for taking too long."

The wind gradually built in strength, whispering past everyone's ears. The short silence hung above their heads was casually broken upon the voice of the Writer. "I just realised I have not the faintest clue as to what your name is." He said, almost taunting the boy. "Does it get your blood boiling, _Dream Traveller?_ The fact that I cannot even recall your own name?"

Those words truly hurt the boy a lot. He admit, it was true that he wasn't a good brother for taking so long to find her in the past. But that was because he lacked the power and was too young to cross over to the other world. At first, he despised his sister because of the fact she was sided with evil and brainwashed, but after that time, he and his friends turned her back to normal and reunited with him with open arms. And Jin seems to know him because of his given title, not knowing his name. "If you don't remember my name, then why do you know their names? So much for the _Writer!_" He scoffed. "As for my story, everyone has their own stories of their lives. Including me. These girls are not what you call _"cheerleaders"_. They are the legendary warriors-the Pretty Cures-chosen by sacred entities."

Happy then stood in front of him. "He's fighting alongside with us to help us protect the people's smiles and dreams!"

Sunny then stood in front of him, next to Happy. "He joined us of his own will and he wanted to help us!"

Peace then stood right next to Happy. "He's not what you call a _"lousy brother__"!_ He's like a big brother to us with a good heart!"

March then stood next to Sunny. "He can't find his sister because he lacked strength! But now that he found her and brought her back to normal, he'll do what he can to take care of her!"

And Beauty then stood next to Peace. "Everyone's stories is a path of life. Though it may be long and hard, when you find the true answer, everything in the story will create a true path in your life."

The Writer was taken aback, his heart seemingly riddled with guilt. There was much logic behind their words, even more so in comparison to his own. The body trembled, unable to move as he gazed upon the faces of six heroes. "...absurd." Muttering under his breath, he suddenly began to yell at the top of his voice. "THAT IS _ABSURD!_ The Dream Traveller is a coward who only fights for the sake of attention! There is no OTHER explanation!" Opening the tome once more, the pages quickly flipping from left to right, the man's entire being was encased in armour of black, a long cape swaying to the wind. "Prepare yourselves, heroes of Japan, for you shall regret defending this FAKER!" A mighty aura resonated from the book, his eyes directed to its contents. "**A tale of ambiguity, a story for another time! I summon thee to my aid: _EVIL BAD END HAPPY!_**"

A strange sigil formed on the ground, glowing with purple light. From the blinding flash, a figure stood in its centre with beating wings of a bat, the uniform comprised of dark shades of pink and purple, the eyes of one so dull looked onward to the heroes, observing with not a care in the world as the person uttered a title, a permanent frown plastered onto the face. "**The Light of the Dark Future. _Evil Bad End Happy._**"

They were shocked that Jin could summon a doppelganger like Evil Bad End Happy. She may look like Bad End Happy but looked different than her. "He can summoned her?!" Happy said with shock.

"Say what you want, Jin. I'm not fighting to draw attention. I'm fighting to protect the people that I hold dear. You may say that I'm weak, but with my friends on my side, they'll lend me their strength as I lend them mine. I don't look for fame or anything and I don't even want to get high and mighty for being a hero. I'm here to protect the weak who is unable to defend themselves. If I fight alongside with them, I'll be the shield for the weak and the sword for the meek!" Said the boy.

"You're right. You're not a faker or anything. You're here to protect the people's future dream!" Said Happy as the boy nodded.

"Alright, whoever the heck you are! Let's get this party started!"

"You are right. You are not a faker." Jin said, accepting the fact before shouting in retaliation. "You are _TYPICAL!_ Evil Bad End Happy, _KILL THEM!_" At his command, the fallen heroine launched herself towards her enemies in the blink of an eye, a fist rearing back for a bone-crushing strike at the Dream Traveller.

The boy then blocked her strike with his sword, struggling. "Nice punch, poser! But not now." He then sent an uppercut with his left fist, sending her flying into the air. "Go! Go! Go!" He commanded as every one of them charged up and Happy and Sunny threw their fist towards her body, Peace and March kicked her with jump kicks and Beauty slashed her with her ice sword. And finally, the boy caught her feet and toss her to the platform. "Slam Dunk!"

Only moments ago had the mirror image of Cure Happy been summoned to this world and now she lay defeated. Her mind asleep, but far from dead.

The Writer was most displeased, his anger about to erupt like a volcano. Upon realising this, he closed his eyes, calming both mind and heart. Ready once more, he made his next move with the wave of the hand. "Return." The body of Evil Bad End Happy reduced itself to a mass of energy, absorbed back into the book. Flipping through the pages, something caught his eye, eager to test this power against the heroes before him. "**King's Treasure: _Gate of...Babylon._**" From the blue sky rippled forth objects of historical legend: Caladbolg, Durandal, Caliburn, an endless list of weapons stored in a dimensional vault. "Dodge...if you can." Waving his hand, the strongest arrows fired down upon the heroes, a stream of swords and spears that know no end.

The boy then somersaulted backwards as he dodged those weapons, blocking some of them with his sword and deflect a few of the arrows and avoiding them again. Happy and Sunny dodged them by running and jumping, Peace and March are somersaulting backwards to avoid those arrows and Beauty blocked some of them with her ice sword before she ran to the other side. The boy then noticed the dimensional rift in the sky those weapons emerged from. 'That's the source, huh?' He thought. He then grabbed one of the spears before he blocked some weapons again and ran to Happy as fast as he could. "Happy, catch!" He threw the spear to Happy and she caught it.

She then noticed Peace attempted ran away from endless weapons. "Peace!" She then toss the spear to Peace and March blew them away with her wind as she turned to her.

"March!" She then passed to March as she ran to Sunny while avoiding the weapons with her agility.

"Sunny!" She tossed it to Sunny and she caught it before noticing Beauty, still blocking them and avoiding them.

"Beauty!" She then flung the spear to Beauty and she caught it before she ran to the other side.

"Beauty! Over here!" She then turned to the boy, cupping his hand to allow her to do hi-jump. She ran to him and jumped on his cupped hand before he threw her up into the air with his strength. She aimed and threw it directly to the rift. Sparks appeared on the rift as it shut down as the weapons disappeared into nothing.

* * *

**-PART IV-**

* * *

Impressed, the man was not. For the Gate of Babylon to be easily destroyed was not a feat that should be possible. "I see..." A thought crossed his mind, a realisation that made sense in every way: He did not belong to this story. Therefore, his powers would not be as effective. "If that is how you desire to fight, then I suppose I shall have to play with a team as well." Snapping his fingers, five sigils of different colour were constructed. From these lights assembled a team of familiar faces, a group of girls from a world born from his own making.

"Why did you call me?! I was having fun with Yayoi! Ha~pu~puu~!"

"My sincerest apologies, Miyuki. I am in need of assistance." Standing next to him were Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika. Their appearance normal, but possessed a spine-chilling aura. "I present to you my OWN team of Pretty Cure. Unlike the one produced from my imagination before, these five are much more developed, which means their strength will be on-par or even greater than your Pretty Cure." He informed. "I do believe this is fair: Six-against-six."

Soon, everyone transformed, their uniforms identical as the originals, only slightly darker in terms of shade. On that very moment, a battle of heroes and villains about to commence, Bad End Happy lovingly waved towards her counterpart, a sincere smile on her cheerful face.

The girls were totally surprised by their appearance, even the boy. He could summon them as he desired? Indeed, it was truly unbelievable. "Six-on-six? You mean you versus him while we versus _THEM?_" Sunny asked.

"Bingo!" Bad End Sunny answered, a grin stretched across her face. "I can't wait and see what it's like fightin' myself!"

"Superheroes versus supervillains - it's like something out of a manga~!" The yellow maiden said with a bubbly mind, her hands flat on her cheeks.

"A clean-cut match!" Clutching her fists, Bad End March stood forward.

"This conflict will decide the fate of the world." Running her fingers through her silky hair of blue, Bad End Beauty smiled to such event.

Before the man commenced the attack, something bothered him. "Miyuki, I implore you to stop waving at your counterpart."

"B-But, I want to befriend her! Get to know her and-" With a threatening glare by the summoner, Bad End Happy ceased to continue, her head hanging in defeat. "Hapupuu..."

"Shall we begin?" Placing his hand against the book, preparing to unleash another spell, Jin gazed deep into the eyes of the Dream Traveller.

The Dream Traveler then readied his sword, gazing back at the Writer. "Let's get this main event started. You girls ready?" He asked the girls.

"Of course!" They answered before they charged towards each of their opponents. Happy against Bad End Happy, Sunny vs Bad End Sunny, Peace vs Bad End Peace, March vs Bad End March, Beauty vs Bad End Beauty and the Dream Traveler vs the Writer.

As their opponents closed the distance, The Bad End Pretty Cures took to the air, forcing their good sides to follow suit. "Erupt!" Still on the tower, Jin called forth a pillar of flames, blasting from a magic gate.

High above, Bad End Happy stared at Cure Happy, constantly smiling with eyes twinkling with interest.

Happy glared at her counterpart like she's facing her nightmare again. But not anymore, because she beat her once, she'll beat her again as both of them collided each other's fist. Sunny dodged Bad End Sunny's dark flame before she launched her counterattack by throwing her fist at her counterpart, fusing with her flame as Bad End Sunny did so. Peace discharged her electric shock and Bad End Peace did the same while giggling like a child. March and Bad End March threw a barrage of kicks that were pretty fast that anyone could not see. Beauty and Bad End Beauty clashed their ice swords. Unlike them, she remained calm as her counterpart did so. The Dream Traveler dodged a pillar of flames before he fired a light projectile from his palm towards Jin as he charged towards him with his signature move. "_**Dash and Slash!**_" He then slashed him in lighting speed.

Although victory was in sight for the boy, his lethal strikes phased past the man's being, eventually disappearing as if he was a ghost - the traveller of Dream had in fact struck an after-image. "You should have took your time." Emerging back into reality, the Writer struck his opponent from behind, a furious kick to the back, sending the boy flying before rolling across the floor. "I must inform you that my Pretty Cures are not manifestations of their inner selves." The black tome began to pulse, nature's breeze suddenly coming to a stop. "They are real people, of flesh and blood, just like everyone else on the planet." Slowly marching towards his adversary, he gave a narrowed glare. "They are under nobody's control - not mine nor Joker's. If you had your blade to their neck, would you kill them? Commit an act of murder?" Finally standing before the boy, he knelt, continuing to speak his mind. "Tell me, Dream Traveller. What would YOU do?"

Amidst the battle in the sky, the smiling leader managed to wrap her arms around her counterpart, looking up and gazing ever-so-affectionately eye-to-eye. "Cure Happy, won't you be my friend~?" Her face inched closer, her breath crawling down the girl's neck. "Please~?" With each passing second, a strange aura enveloped them both, gradually sapping Cure Happy's will to resist as it clouded her thoughts.

The flames of two girls grew in strength, neither coming out as the loser or the victor. "Ya gonna give it ya all, me? I'm barely tryin'!"

Bad End Peace managed to take Cure Peace by surprise and shower her in electricity, the pain coursing through the latter's body. "Gotcha! Hehee~!"

Attempting to connect a punch or a kick to Cure March's body, Bad End March applauded her rival. "Just as I've expected: You and I are evenly matched!"

Swords of ice clashed again and again until one shattered into tiny pieces, forcing Beauty's counterpart to take flight. However, she was not fleeing out of fear, but in preparation for another assault. "Accept this beloved gift: My arrow of winter imbued with _Emperor Pierrot's almighty strength!_" With those words, Bad End Beauty launched the darkened arrow, homing straight towards Cure Beauty's beating heart.

A heartbeat was heard as the Dream Traveler watched his friends being almost defeated. He had to protect his friend or else they'll accept their defeat and so would he. Then, a voice of an old man was heard in his mind. 'Do not waver your heart, my student...' The voice said as he looked at the scene. It looked like it stopped in time somehow as his eyes widened. 'Free your mind of distraction... Calm your soul... Seek and protect your companion once your heart and soul has been decided...' After that, the voice was gone and time resumed.

Without any second thoughts, he picked Candy and raced to Beauty, blocking the arrow by catching it in his hand without getting shot before snapped it in half. "Get up, girls! They're denying reality! Free your mind from distraction!" He called and Happy snapped back and pushed Bad End Happy away before she stood back. Sunny backed off as she wiped the sweat off her face, although bruises appeared on her body. Peace then stood up groggily, ignoring the pain. March then stood up to catch some breath and Beauty was at first surprised by the Dream Traveler's sudden appearance. "Sorry for the surprise." He said to Beauty.

"It's alright." She said kindly as the Dream Traveler went back to face Jin.

"As for your question, it's simple, though risky and reckless. If they are flesh and blood like us, we'll beat them and smashed their dirty memories..." He answered as he knocked his own head lightly. "...Permanently." He added.

One would be angered, one would strike without a moment's hesitation, but only the sound of applause was heard, echoing loud and clear. "That's the spirit." Calling the attention of his five Pretty Cures, they soon arrived to his position. "But, I am afraid you will find that impossible. Can you guess why?" He asked, crossing his arms as he waited patiently. "This is directed to your team of Pretty Cure. Not you, Dream Traveller."

"Hate to say it but yeah. Anyway, I got fed up by..." He then stretched his body before he readied his sword. "...boredom. Well, you won't know unless we try."

"Did... Did you even understand what I was trying to ask?" Jin asked bluntly, his face stern.

"I do. Only the Pretty Cures will handle their doppelganger, not me." He answered.

"QUESTION. I was asking them a QUES-TION about how it is IM-POS-SI-BLE to smash the dirty memories of MY Pretty Cures." He emphasised, his previous words seemingly having passed through the boy's ear and out the other. "And learn to let OTHERS speak. You may be the main protagonist, but it does not mean you should speak for everyone."

The Dream Traveler shrugged before Happy answered the question. "We know it's impossible to smash the dirty memories, but we won't know unless we can try by fighting without destroying them." She answered.

"If it's about smashing memories, we'll do the punching!" Sunny said.

"Although it is painful, but if we try what we can, we can make impossible possible." Peace said quietly.

"Though it was impossible for us to smash their memories by fighting, but if their dirty memories are gone, we'll teach them how to be a good person." March answered properly.

"I know it is not possible to turn back when you walk the path in your life but if it's given a second chance, everyone can start anew." Beauty said.

"Oh, good. You actually let them speak. I would clap to such marvel, but that would be too much." The Writer said, mocking the boy's role as their hero. "Nevertheless, it is impossible. Miyuki, would you be so kind?" Stepping forward, her hands resting on her chest, a light shone for all to see, a reflection of her very heart. However, it was no ordinary organ, for its surface was tainted with a peculiar energy, dark and snake-like. "Embedded within the hearts of my Pretty Cure is the power of Emperor Pierrot himself." He said whilst supporting his version of Miyuki. "It cannot be removed via magic and it cannot be destroyed without killing the host. The rules I have placed upon them ensures that they remain with this power. Otherwise, they will die." The image fading away, Miyuki took a deep breath, seemingly exhausted. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot save them. It is simply...impossible."

As he finished, the rest attended to their tired friend, worried and caring.

They couldn't believe that their counterparts' hearts contained Pierrot's power. It was truly impossible to remove. Then, Happy asked again. "So, you mean if their hearts are destroyed by killing the host, in other words, your Pretty Cures, they will die. Is that correct?"

"Yes... That's right, Happy~" The Miyuki of Bad End Pretty Cure replied, her eyes of dull pink gazing. "His story needed a tragedy...and he chose us to be his volunteers~"

"Yeah, we became like this on a single day." Akane added, her fingers running past Miyuki's hair.

"A plot needs good characters, just like any tale in the world~" Yayoi said with a smile, seemingly directing her sentence to her counterpart.

"To him, there is no good or evil. Only what we fight for, what we believe in, to be right." Nao explained, staring at the face of her creator.

"We do not regret choosing this path. We are the Legendary Pretty Cure, after all." Reika justified, her long blue hair dancing to the wind.

Together, the five uttered their declaration. "We fight for a future...where everything is covered with a Bad End~!"

After listened what they said, they went silent. After that, Happy asked a question. "Why are you making everything in Bad End? Does it makes you happy?"

"What do you mean...? If everything is covered with a Bad End, it'll make us ultra-happy~! Our moms and dads, brothers and sisters, they'll understand. They'll understand everything once we bring them to Bad End Kingdom~" Bad End Miyuki answered, a cheerful smile stretched across her face. "We can make a new future together, one that's even better then the one we have now~! Our family will be ultra-happy, and I will smile the brightest, knowing that everyone else will sink into despair~"

* * *

**-PART V-**

* * *

The Dream Traveler stabbed his sword to the ground, having heard enough of this Bad End. "First Joker, now them", he thought. He then lifted his sword as he gazed at them. "All this Bad End mumbo jumbo, it's ridiculous. If everything is gonna cover with a Bad End, We're gonna stop this. This nonsense spit from that Circus Freak's big mouth ticks me off." He said.

"If you want to cover everything in a Bad End, then I'm sorry, we must stop you." Happy said as everyone readied their stances.

"Sorry, Jin. But to us, it's nothing but twisted limbo that you created." The Dream Traveler said.

"That's the point. One cannot achieve true happiness from the act of plunging the world in a Bad End. That, itself, is impossible." The man admitted, catching the attention of his team.

"Eh? B-But, you said-" Speaking her thoughts, Bad End Miyuki suddenly screamed as did her friends, the power of the black tome manipulating their minds like puppets on strings. Soon, the girls remained silent and obedient, awaiting for the Writer's next command.

"I intend to carry out my task, whether my Pretty Cures are aware of the deception or not." The pages flipped from one end to another, finally settling down to a certain image. "**Bringer of Destruction, I summon thee: _METEOR!_**" High above, beyond the blue sky, a giant object gradually descended, its size that of a planet. "I tire of your constant talk, Dream Traveller. Come at me. Strike me down with all your hate, but before that..." Summoning a lance radiating with a crimson aura, Jin launched it towards its destined target. It could not be dodged, it could not be grabbed, it was a weapon of causality in which the victim was already killed before the weapon made impact - in other words, Candy was dead by the time her body touched the ground. "...a little incentive may speed things up."

Everyone was shocked that Candy was pierced by that lance. Anger welled up within them as the Dream Traveler charged towards Jin. "You son of a-!" He kicked Jin's chin before he grabbed his collar and punched him away, sending him flying before he charged towards him. "Fight me if you wanna fight, but leave Candy _out of this!_" He then slashed Jin with his swords as the Pretty Cures charged towards each of their opponents.

"How dare you hurt Candy!" March screamed.

"We won't let you get away with that!" Happy cried.

Each of the Bad End Pretty Cures merely remained where they stood, awaiting for the wrath of the five Pretty Cures, refusing to defend themselves.

The Writer, on the other hand, chuckled upon the sight of the Dream Traveller's raging emotion. "That's it. Let it out. Let it all out." Summoning a giant floating platform of grime, the man landed on its surface, preparing a field of dark energy that would ensnare the boy. "I'm sure if I find the OTHER Pretty Cures, it will get you even more riled up. Imagine that: Me, soaked in their blood pure and innocent. Maybe, when I get the chance, I'll make **Hummy** watch as well."

"Don't drag Hummy into this, _I warned you!_" He roared. Before he could charge in, an old man's voice was heard in his mind as time around him stopped. 'Do not let the anger fester in your heart... It would incinerate your spirit within you...' The Dream Traveler's eyes widened as the voice continued. 'Clear your mind... Destroy the mask of death... You'll only defeat when you decide and so is victory... Set your rage aside and you'll see the opening of the darkness...' He understood what he said as the voice disappeared again before he closed his eyes calmly. 'Girls... Don't let anger control you! Clear your mind and focus. Strike each one of them down and cast that anger aside!' He gave his thoughts to them as time resumed again before he charged towards him, and jumped, facing him. "You're not gonna soak in the blood of pure and innocent, Jin. You only soaked in the blood of abyss. Don't think my anger will come towards you. You're only just manipulating our minds!" He said. The Pretty Cures sent a barrage of punches and kicks as the Bad End Pretty Cures refused to defend themselves but not in rage but with seriousness. The Dream Traveler then eyed on the Writer as he kept his mind calm. 'Clear the mind...' He thought as he noticed a field of dark energy that awaited to ensnare him. He readied his sword, imbued with light and dashed towards the field and destroyed it, blasting into a field of light. He then charged towards Jun but he didn't attack him. Instead, he went through him and it was like nothing at first. The Dream Traveler appeared behind him, further away, holding something. "You know? Manipulating people's mind and summoning them are nothing more than devil's tricks, Jin... I bet this thing contains your power, huh?" He eyed him from behind before he showed him the black tome he's holding. "I guess it's time to wrap up this party!" He then stabbed the tome with his katana-his old sword. Black sparks and flames appears on the tome as the force within attempted to push the katana back but the Dream Traveler pushed back and stabbed it even further. The katana's sharpness tore the tome into pieces and burnt into nothing as everything started to change. The remains ofMärchenland reverted into the same Märchenland from before as every fairy were brought back to life, including Pop, wondering what happened. The same went for Candy, wounds disappeared from her body as she breathed new life as she got up. The Bad End Pretty Cures then disappeared as the girls stopped fighting, though Happy was unable to stop herself and landed on her butt clumsily. The sparks and flame disappeared as the Dream Traveler stopped attacking, panting. "Sorry, dude. Show's over!"

"You forgot about the meteor." Pointing to the sky above, the planet-sized weapon of mass destruction breached the atmosphere, burning up as it continued to descend. "You have about, let's say...**5 minutes** before the show is TRULY over. The only way to stop it was the book, but since you wrecked it, that's no longer an option. Also, no amount of power can destroy it, so don't even try. Instead, you should think about what I intend to do next." Flexing his fingers, the world soon to come to an end, the Writer suddenly closed the distance and drove a long spear into the Dream Traveller's chest, pinning him to the ground in the blink of an eye. "Too late." Planting his foot firmly onto the boy's stomach, the man leaned ever closer, glaring. "This is what happens when you exert too much control over any given situation in a matter of seconds when pitted against someone equal in strength. Example: _ME._" Glancing at the DreamBlade, the boy's hand still clung to it, the man summoned another spear, one that could inflict injuries that could never be healed, as he pierced the enemy's shoulder into the ground, destroying the muscles and rendering the arm useless. "You want to hear something funny? In every story that I have read, your type always win even when the going gets tough. You want power? You've got it. You want to save the world? You've done it. You want to be the hero in which every heroine follows you no matter what? You've. Got. It." With each sentence, he drove the metallic spears even further, constantly sending messages of pain to the injured boy.

Attacking him would undoubtably attract the attention of the legendary Pretty Cure, but he had anticipated this. Surrounding the giant platform in which the two stood, a mystical barrier was called forth. It's properties made it impenetrable, meaning no type of attack could inflict even a single dent.

"I want you to think LONG and HARD as to what you should do next. And don't even think about breaking these METAL spears or shattering my golden barrier. You're going to have to think this through as logically as possible." He stated, twisting the spear in the boy's chest. "This next move will decide everything, and I suspect it will VERY over-the-top given your absurd tendency to win. If it's NOT over-the-top, then you are clearly cheating. And if you are cheating, ANOTHER meteor will come dropping from the sky...on the OTHER SIDE of the planet. I am DEAD SERIOUS." His explanation finished, Jin took his foot off the boy and marched backwards, keeping his eyes on him as he gathered some distance between himself and the Dream Traveller.

"Aaaannd...go."

The girls were shocked that, at first, the Dream Traveler was mortally wounded, but then, he spoke. "Getting better..." He whispered. He stood up slowly like a vampire rising from the coffin. He then snapped his finger as the sword went back to his hand before he pulled the spear out of his body with his left hand. He smirked despite that he's bleeding. "You forgot one thing-Mr. Writer. My Dream Gauntlet...refuses to let me die." His Dream Gauntlet on his right arm shone brightly as he spoke. "It's not that I'm cheating or some nonsense that you spit out from your mouth. It's _**"Death"**_ demanding refunds. As for the meteors, I guess me and the girls will take care of them before we deal with you." The Gauntlet shined brightly before he transformed into another form, the armor of the golden dragon with blue/red titanium armor with his sword turned into a golden sword forged with golden dragon as his wounds recovered completely thanks to the Gauntlet. "Let's do this, girls. I think it's time to end this party."

The girls nodded. "Okay!" They then draw out of their Princess Candles and did the rest. "_**Pegasus! Grant us power!**_" They chanted in unison as the Pretty Cures transformed into their Princess form. "_**Princess Pretty Cures!**_"

He smiled under his helmet as they flew to the meteor. "You girls ready?" He asked.

"Of course!" They answered.

"Time to _**rock!**_" He then pointed at the meteor with his golden sword before it charged up with powerful light as the Princess Pretty Cures used their powerful moves. "_**Divine Dragon Cannon!**_" He fired the Divine Dragon Cannon towards the meteor as the girls used their miraculous attack.

"_**Pretty Cure Royal Rainbow Burst!**_" They formed a large gold phoenix as it fired a large burst of rainbow light at the meteor. "_**Full power!**_" They gave out a cry of power as the beams blasted the meteor into nothing, bits by bits. They knew they had such power to destroy the meteor like that when they worked together as the boy in armor pointed at him with his golden sword.

"You didn't change the story. The story changes you." He landed on the ground safely as he gazed on him. "You've gone too far for destroying Märchenland, killing Candy and Pop, and everyone. Your existence as the Writer is an abomination." He said as the Princess Pretty Cures went to Candy and Princess Happy held her in her arms. "Let's settle this once and for all."

After everything he had done, after everything he had unleashed to destroy this story, Jin the Writer had lost the battle. "Well...that escalated quickly." He remarked, his mind unusually calm despite the situation he was in. "At this point, this is where all of you launch your ultimate attack, obliterating me all the way to next year. However..." A clock rang from origins unknown, the sound echoing throughout the world. "...this is where I bid you all farewell." Pieces of the planet began to vanish one-by-one: Clouds, buildings, and all of life. "Think of this as a **Reset Button**. As our Author's deem this one-shot finished, that everything it has to offer has been told in full, they have decided to close the curtains to this violent drama." Soon, the blue sky disappeared, including the platform in which they stood, until all that remained was the five Pretty Cures, the Dream Traveller, the Writer and Candy. "None of us will remember this, and none of us will speak of this for days to come."

The first to vanish was Miyuki and Candy, their horrified expression the last things everyone saw.

The next were Nao and Reika, their lower limbs fading to nothingness until the rest of their entire body were gone.

And finally, there was Yayoi, tearing up at the sight of her end.

"Looks like it's my turn." Jin commented, his hand slowly fading. "I'll give you this much credit - even after all this, nobody, not even the fairy nor the girls, stated your name. Now that...is pretty good." As all that remained was his head and torso, Jin suddenly gave a burst of laughter. "You may have won this savage one-shot, but at least I get the last laugh! Heh-HAHAHAHA!"

In this dismal darkness, where everyone was soon to return to zero, the Dream Traveller was the last to remain...and the last to disappear.

The Dream Traveler turned himself back to normal as he looked around the darkest area in panic. He felt nothing. He could not even hear a sound or see anything. Nothing. Was this what _"death"_ felt like? He felt a shiver. "Everyone is gone. I'm all alone. I'm stuck here, locked up and nowhere to go... Am I...gonna die...?" He asked himself but then, a voiced called him.

"Your time hasn't come yet." A voice was heard from behind. He turned around and was surprised, meeting an old, wise man.

"S-Sensei?" He asked.

"Yes, my student. I'm the one who woke up your mind when I foresaw this. I can't rest in peace when my trusted student was about to fall into sorrow, can I? Or would you rather go to the well and bring me a bucket of water?" He said while fiddling his beard.

"So, you are that voice in my head?" He asked again.

"Yes, my dear student. Even though someone denies your very own story, it is always your story that you always wrote. Yes, there may be a good time and a bad time. But in the end, the endings will be blissful when the time has come. Just like me, finished my story into a well ending before my demise." He said. The boy blinked as he listened to his late master. "Your friends are still alive and the world isn't ending. Go. Walk through this spiritual portal and you will be back to your world." He said as he opened the portal.

"What about you, sensei?"

"I will return to the afterlife. There is no reason for me to stay with you. Go now."

The boy nodded slowly before he stepped into the portal. "Goodbye, sensei... And thank you..." He whispered as the portal took him in before it closed itself. The blinding light forced him to cover his eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes and found himself on the city street like nothing happened.

"Heeyy~!" He turned around and noticed the girls waved at him, alive and well. He ran to them and they gave him a hug, welcoming him back.

_'That battle may be hard like a nightmare but it's all over now. I know these girls will always welcome me at anytime because they trust me ever since the time we met each other. Yeah. If the world is attacked by great evil, we'll be there and protect the weak. That is my code as the Dream Traveler. Because I am **Blaze Akechi.**'_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** One would naturally question if this one-shot was worth producing? Gyehehe... GYAHAHAHA! ! !

...no, it wasn't worth it.


End file.
